


Desperate times call for desperate measures

by petalhoney



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalhoney/pseuds/petalhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao is horny.<br/>Junhui is an asshole.<br/>Wonwoo is just mainly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate times call for desperate measures

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting here. It's been so fucking long since the last time I finished writing something I can't believe this is the first thing I'm posting after so long.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"I'm fucking horny." Minghao announced to the living room, flopping on the couch next to Junhui, who rolled his eyes at him.

"Not my problem." He said, shrugging. The rest of the members were occupied in various free time activities; mostly staring at the tv.

"Ugh." Minghao growled at him, running a hand through his newly styled hair. "That's not fair, you have Wonwoo to take care of you."

Junhui smiled, looking over to the boy who was crouched over a book. If he heard his name mentioned in the conversation, he didn't show it. "Yeah, well." He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned back on the sofa, bringing his legs up to lay across Minghao's lap. "What about-" he rolled his eyes to look at Hansol, who was staring intently at the tv. He didn't think he would have heard him, but he knew Minghao would kill him if he caught his attention. "Still a no?"

Minghao shook his head and let out a long growl. "He's a dumbass. I could come to him naked in the shower with my dick hard like hell and he still wouldn't get that I want to fuck him. I'm starting to think he never even masturbated, jeez."

Junhui laughed at that, kicking lightly at Minghao's stomach. "Well I can tell you for a fact that's not true, but let's not go there." He shrugged as Minghao looked at him as if he wanted nothing more than to punch him in the dick. "Well, if nothing else goes, I could help you out. I don't think Wonwoo would mind."

At that, the boy looked up, finally aware that there was a conversation in the room that involved him. He was gaping at the two Chinese members, straining to hear what they were saying now.

Junhui smiled, barely even looking at his boyfriend as he opened his mouth again. "In fact, I'm sure he wouldn't mind fucking you too." He talked slowly, pronouncing each syllable. He could see Wonwoo mouthing the unfamiliar word, obviously having no idea what it meant. He paused to see if he was going to come over to ask him about it, but it seemed he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Thanks for the offer," Minghao smacked his leg to get his attention back. "But I'm not sure I'm that desperate."

Junhui shrugged and straightened, getting up from the couch to go over to sit with Wonwoo instead. He stopped to ruffle Minghao's hair, smirking down at him. "Of course you're not. I'm sure you could get Hansol to notice you eventually." He didn't wait to see the look on Minghao's face as Hansol caught his name mentioned and looked at them; he much preferred going over to sit on Wonwoo's lap and getting him to abandon his book so he could kiss him passionately. Not that he was even that much in the mood, but he liked to think that it would annoy Minghao even more, so he did it none the less.

Wonwoo looked a bit taken aback when they separated; he wasn't really big on pda and he was still getting used to Junhui kissing him whenever and wherever. "What did you and Minghao talk about?" he asked, obviously trying to distract Junhui from getting too touchy with him in the middle of the living room in front of all of the members.

Junhui laughed, running his hand from Wonwoo's cheek down to his neck to rest on his shoulder. "What did you understand we said?"

Wonwoo took a moment to think. "You said I wouldn't care about something? About Minghao. But I couldn't understand what it was."

Junhui looked back over to Minghao, who was purposely ignoring Hansol (although the boy didn't really seem all that interested anyway). He raised an eyebrow, turning back to look at Wonwoo. He leaned to whisper in his ear, making sure none of the other members were listening. "I'm not sure I should teach you that. It's naughty." He bit his ear playfully, linking their fingers together.

Wonwoo gaped at him, not entirely sure if he was joking or not. He looked at him, then Minghao, then back at him, eyes wide and confused. "What?"

Junhui shrugged again, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me." Wonwoo looked at him sternly – well, as stern as he could be when Junhui was sitting on his lap. "What did it mean? What wouldn't I mind about Minghao?"

Some of the other members were looking at them, trying to figure out if they were having an argument they should stop before it got too much. Minghao was staring at Junhui with annoyance, silently telling him to drop it. Junhui shook his head, sighing. "Just ask Minghao about it. It's his problem anyway." He stood up then, crossing his arms over his chest and looking between Wonwoo and Minghao pointedly. "Well, I'm going to my room. If either of you need me, that's where I'll be." And with that he left, leaving not only Minghao to explain to Wonwoo what it was he said, but the rest of the members to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Wen Junhui, you are a fucking asshole." Minghao called after him, and Junhui turned to smile at him as he saw him completely red under Wonwoo's glare.

Well, that was going to be fun.

It hasn't been more than a few moments before they barged through the door, Minghao looking visibly pissed while Wonwoo was just plain confused. "Okay, seriously, can either of you tell me what's going on?"

Junhui shrugged, looking at Minghao with half apologetic grin. It was his problem, after all. Minghao rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, then turned very slowly to look Wonwoo in the eyes. "Your _adorable_ boyfriend just said that he would let you fuck me."

Wonwoo took a sharp breath, though he seemed more surprised by the fact that Minghao knew how to say fuck in Korean than anything else.

"Woah, no, hold up." Junhui raised his arms in defeat, pointing a finger at Minghao's chest. "That's not what I said. I just said that I wouldn't mind helping him out, since he's clearly incapable of getting laid by himself." He raised an eyebrow at Minghao.

Wonwoo looked between the two, unsure how to react. He was used to Junhui being blunt and not entirely full of tact, but it was the first time he saw Minghao talking openly about these kinds of things. "Um. Uh. Sorry." He mumbled, trying to look as genuine as he could – he knew how tough it could be and he clearly recalled having those conversations with Mingyu before he started dating Junhui. "I'm sure you could… with one of the other members?" he wasn't really sure how to get his point across, and he was already feeling uncomfortable by the idea that Junhui wouldn't mind doing stuff with Minghao (although, to be fair, he wasn't entirely _against_ it either).

Junhui snorted, shaking his head. "He likes Hansol." He said; there wasn't any point in denying it since they were already talking about more embarrassing stuff.

"Oh." Wonwoo sighed and put a hand on Minghao's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Why?" Minghao blinked, now mainly confused.

"Well, I mean, you know he's straight right?" Wonwoo looked genuinely surprised.

"Oh. Huh. I actually didn't know that." Minghao flopped to sit on Junhui's bed, the other two following him soon after. "Though I guess it does make a lot more sense, since, you know, why wouldn't he want me if he was gay?"

"I'm gay and I don't want you." Junhui pointed, sticking his tongue out to mock him.

"Yeah but that's because you like _manlier_ guys." Wonwoo said, and then he realized what he implied and blushed, laughing at himself. "right?"

"Of course, baby." Junhui pat his thigh, squeezing it lightly.

Minghao groaned, smacking Junhui's shoulder. "You're not helping, guys. What am I gonna do, I'm seriously going to die if I don't get laid soon."

Both Junhui and Wonwoo patted him on each shoulder, sympathizing. "Well, if it's any help, I really wouldn't mind if you wanted to… uh, well…" Wonwoo's voice faded into nothing as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Although he was the Korean one in the room, his mind was so buzzed by the entire thing that it was hard for him to speak.

Minghao only let another annoyed grunt, shaking his head vigorously. "I can't believe I'm even considering it. That's a horrible idea and you're both dumb to even suggest it."

"Stop being such a brat. We're only trying to help." Junhui punched his shoulder lightly, sharing a look with Wonwoo behind his back. "Which one of us do you want? Or both?"

Minghao almost jumped off the bed at that, turning to look at them absolutely horrified. "I didn't say I'm gonna do it!" he squealed, slipping into Chinese in the middle of the sentence without even realizing. "I don't want – I – I just –"

Junhui just shrugged, pulling Wonwoo down to lie with him on the bed, linking their fingers and sliding one leg between his. "Well then if you don't want to do it, just leave. Some of us _do want_ to get laid." He spoke back in Chinese, which was probably why Wonwoo wasn't protesting. Or maybe it was because Junhui's leg was pressing against his dick and he had to keep his mouth shut or else he would let out a very inappropriate sound.

Minghao looked at them, mouth opening and closing again and again in an attempt to figure out what to say. The couple was now completely intertwined, Junhui kissing Wonwoo so deeply Minghao would have though he forgot he was even there, if it wasn't Junhui, who was not above making out in front of him just to show he can. He hated to admit it, but they were actually really hot. Wonwoo seemed dazed by Junhui's touch, and although his body was strained as he was conscious of Minghao's presence, he was letting him do whatever he wanted, releasing barely audible moans that Minghao could hear just slightly above his own breathing. Junhui was purposely ignoring him, but Minghao knew that everything he did was just in spite, to make him suffer. Although it might have been uncomfortable for him, he kept his body and Wonwoo's exposed enough so Minghao could see exactly where Junhui's leg touched Wonwoo's crotch, where his hands were pulling at his shirt, how Junhui took Wonwoo's neck between his lips and sucked, making Wonwoo growl with pleasure.

Minghao cleared his throat, trying to surpass the intense sounds coming from the couple. Wonwoo's eyes flew open immediately and his face flushed completely red, but Junhui wasn't having it. He bit down on Wonwoo's neck, hard, making him simultaneously moan and yelp as he was trying to release himself from Junhui's ministrations. "Ming- ugh, Jun, stop, wait." He finally managed to pull away and sit up on the bed; Minghao tried very hard to ignore the obvious bulge in his pants that was visible through his sweatpants, now that Junhui's leg wasn't blocking the view. "Shit, Minghao, I didn't realize you were still here." He mumbled, voice so low and raw that Minghao felt a little jolt in his gut as he said his name.

Minghao let out an unidentified voice, somewhere between a grunt and an "I don't know". "Sorry. Didn't mean to watch, I was… yes I was going to go." He turned to leave the room, but Junhui's voice stopped him in his track.

"Minghao." He never heard his voice like this, not when he said his name. There was so much in his tone, like he was trying to keep him under control, or begging him to stay. There was an undertone of lust that Minghao was almost certain he imagined, and yet. "Minghao, you're hard." He didn't even have to look down to know it was true, he could feel the strain of his pajama pants on his overly tight boxers. He cursed under his breath, hating how much of an affect these two had on him. They weren’t even fucking yet! "Do you want me to help you out?" Minghao wasn't even looking at him but he knew Junhui was smirking, his absolutely horrendous know-it-all smile that Minghao hated more than anything at that moment.

"No." his voice was strained, hands clenched to fists. He took a long breath and turned back to look at the two, still on the bed, and mustered his most adorable evil smile. "Wonwoo, though…" he chuckled as the Korean took a sharp breath, eyes widening. "Only if you want to, of course. I'm not going to be _that_ asshole."

It took Wonwoo a few moments to react, mind completely buzzed by the entire situation. He looked at Minghao curiously, then at Junhui, then back at Minghao. Then he looked down at Minghao's boner, taking slow deep breathes, and nodded slightly. "Sure, I don't mind. Though I'm not really good. At giving blowjobs I mean." He flushed even more, then blinked worriedly and looked at Minghao's face again. "You do want me to-"

"Wait, hold up." Junhui sat up finally, looking from Wonwoo to Minghao with more than just annoyance. "That wasn't what I was going for."

Minghao smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "You said Wonwoo wouldn't mind fucking me, and he doesn't. How is that noא what you were going for?"

"Wonwoo is my-"

"Junnie, that was your own idea. I would much prefer to give Hao a blowjob than watch you do it." Wonwoo looked extremely bashful, but determined. He looked Junhui in the eyes, silently telling him how he felt. It seemed much more intimate than their previous make out session, and Minghao almost looked away.

"Fine." Jun laid back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head, smiling at them. "Make me proud, babe. Let me see how well I taught you."

Wonwoo was blushing but nodded, getting up to reach Minghao. With one more look at his boyfriend, he pushed Minghao into the bed opposite of him (which Minghao was pretty certain didn't belong to him but he wasn't going to question whose it was). He smiled up at him, his nose scrunching like it always did. Minghao never really bothered to think about it, but now that he was between his legs and in the process of taking off his pants and boxers, he realized how cute it was. He suddenly understood Junhui's need to always be touching him, which only made the excitement of the situation even bigger, as Junhui was currently unable to do anything to prevent his boyfriend from sucking Minghao off. He ran his slender fingers through Wonwoo's thick hair, and as soon as Wonwoo's eyes focused on his dick he looked up, straight into Junhui's eyes. He smiled brightly, tagging onto Wonwoo's hair as the Korean started to plant small kisses to his inner thighs. He made sure Junhui was able to see exactly how he felt, letting him know what a mistake it was to get under Minghao's nerve. Junhui was a possessive brat, and Minghao knew it, which made having Wonwoo's tongue curl around the tip of his cock much more enjoyable. "Like what you see, _ge_?" he spoke softly, the Chinese syllables so much more comfortable on his lips than Korean. "Isn't it nice to see you precious little boyfriend sucking me off like that?"

Junhui's face was red, and there was a clear line of anger in his eyes, but he was still smiling calmly. Minghao could only applaud him for being able to control himself so much even when he wanted nothing more than to slap him and claim Wonwoo all to himself. "Sure." He took one hand from behind his hand and slowly unzipped his jeans, palming himself through his boxers. "Isn't my Wonwoo so good at this? Learnt from the best, you know."

Minghao was about to reply with a somewhat annoying retort, but at that moment Wonwoo swallowed his dick in its entirety and the only sound that came from him mouth was a loud "hnnnng", fingers clenching around Wonwoo's hair.

Junhui chuckled, shimmying out of his pants and popping his boner out of his boxers, shamelessly stroking it. Minghao knew he was only doing it for him; Wonwoo's face was entirely engulfed between his thighs and his mouth was working wonders on his dick. Why Junhui felt the need to jerk himself right in front of Minghao, that was a different mystery.

Minghao then decided to up the scale and he gripped Wonwoo's hair tighter, keeping his head in place, and thrusted his hips forward. Wonwoo moaned around his length, obviously used to being mouth fucked. _Oh, Wen Junhui, you little motherfucking asshole_. Minghao thrusted again, keeping eye contact with Junhui all the while, letting Wonwoo drop his hands onto the floor as he picked up the pace, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat.

Minghao expected Junhui to protest, to tell him to go easy on his boyfriend, or at least look mildly annoyed at the rough treatment Minghao was giving him. He did not, however, expect him to pick up the pace of his own strokes to match Minghao's thrusts, and he most certainly did not expect him to get up from the bed and reach for a bottle of lube from his bedside table. Minghao was caught off guard by that, abruptly stopping his movements altogether, making Wonwoo whimper at the lack of dick inside his mouth. Junhui was behind him in a flash, planting a very sloppy kiss to the back of his neck as he pulled up his shirt and threw it over his head, then proceeding to rid Wonwoo of his pants and boxers. Wonwoo turned his head to look at his boyfriend, and Minghao's heart clenched as he saw the amount of love and lust that was in his eyes. It didn't last too long, though, as Wonwoo was back at Minghao's dick before Minghao could register what Junhui was doing, although Wonwoo certainly did. He spread his legs as far as he could without losing his balance, and let Junhui's sleek finger enter him with ease as he took hold of Minghao yet again.

Minghao grunted loudly as Wonwoo sucked, way too slowly and more sensually than he would have liked. But Wonwoo was going slow, licking him through and moaning around him as Junhui added another finger, and another one. Wonwoo was comfortable with having Junhui's fingers inside of him, that much was clear, but simultaneously sucking dick was new to him, no doubt. Minghao couldn't move, body limp on the bed as Wonwoo sucked him, one hand reaching to play with his balls, making his body shake with the strain of holding himself up as Junhui was finger fucking him.

"Oh my God." Minghao mumbled, hands gripping the sheets of the bed he was sitting on, trying to thrust up into Wonwoo's mouth without causing him to fall over.

"Wonwoo, stop." Junhui commanded, and for Minghao's disappointment, he did. He stayed on four, butt in the air backing into Junhui's fingers, but they were gone too as soon as Minghao looked up at Junhui to question this decision. "We can't have you cumming now, can we? Not before Wonwoo gets his, you know. He's been such a good boy until now, he deserves a reward."

Minghao opened his mouth, but he was unable to form a coherent sentence, neither in Korean or Chinese. He just gaped at Junhui, who was currently rolling a condom on his own dick and lubing himself up. He smiled cutely – oh god, why was he so cute right now it was probably illegal – and then he was back behind Wonwoo, who was patiently waiting. Minghao figured it was a normal situation between them, to no surprise; Junhui was obviously as much of an asshole in bed as he was the rest of the time. Why Wonwoo even liked him, it was beyond Mingaho's understanding. But then Junhui thrust his dick slowly into Wonwoo, and the absolute bliss on the Korean's face was enough to make Minghao wonder how it would feel to have Junhui filling him up, thrusting, making those delicious soft sounds –

"Fuck." Minghao took his dick in his hand, pumping it quickly. He ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him how wrong it was to want to be fucked by Junhui, of all people, and let a loud moan escape his lips as Junhui picked up his pace and was ramming himself into Wonwoo, making the latter shake with pleasure.

"Tsk, tsk. Not good, Hao, I told you not to cum." Junhui shook his head lightly, and Minghao wanted to scream. How he was able to keep his voice under control as he was fucking Wonwoo into oblivion, he couldn't know. But Minghao let his hand fall onto the bed, whimpering. It wasn't as good as Wonwoo's mouth, anyway. Junhui stopped then, pulling out of Wonwoo slowly, patting his butt lightly. He smiled at Minghao, kind of like a teacher proud of his dumb student for finally solving the equation he was working on. Minghao felt angry and turned on at the same time, hands clenching around the sheets. "Ever been fucked before?" he asked bluntly, letting Wonwoo heave on the floor as he stood up.

Minghao blushed at the straightforward question, but nodded. Looking into Junhui's eyes, he could already tell what the eldest was going to do, and he smiled. He leaned back on the bed (which he was glad to finally realize was his own) and spread his legs shamelessly, just as Junhui pulled Wonwoo up and guided him towards him. They kissed sloppily, Wonwoo still completely dazed, but as soon as they joined Minghao on his bed, he seemed to regain his focus. He let Junhui pour lube onto his fingers and smiled cutely at Minghao, who nodded eagerly. Well, it was definitely better than being fucked by Junhui, that's for sure.

It took a while longer to prepare Minghao than it did to prepare Wonwoo, since (as Junhui pointed out without any remorse) Minghao hadn't been fucked properly in way too long. Junhui was sitting on the edge of the bed, just next to Minghao, and although Minghao did his best to ignore him and let Wonwoo work his fingers into his tight entrance, he knew Junhui was lazily jerking himself again.

By the time Wonwoo entered him, Minghao was aching with the need to release, and he growled loudly as he felt himself being filled entirely by the Korean boy. Junhui let Wonwoo set the rhythm and find the angle that best worked for them, before he stood up and walked behind Wonwoo once again. Minghao closed his eyes then, as Wonwoo finally hit the bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body, and promptly ignored Junhui's presence in the room.

Not that he could ignore it, since Wonwoo was currently moaning Junhui's name in his lustful low voice, thrusts becoming a bit too forceful and lacking a rhythm, and Minghao could feel Junhui's force run through Wonwoo and into his own clenching body.

The room was too hot, too stuffy, and he couldn't breathe. His hand unconsciously came to stroke himself, his entire body shaking with the force of both Wonwoo and Junhui's thrusts.

Embarrassingly enough, he was the first to cum, with a high pitched moan that made him cringe and he would have hated himself for it if the pleasure of release wasn't so overwhelming. He expected Wonwoo to pull out then and let him rest, but the Korean just kept on going, holding Minghao's waist with large warm hands. Only when he reached his own release did he stop, breathing so heavily Minghao wasn't sure if he was moaning with pleasure or lack of air. He then pulled out, almost collapsing onto Minghao as Junhui continued to mercilessly fuck him. Minghao managed to roll to the side just in time as Wonwoo fell face first into the bed, crying Junhui's name.

"You're such a fucking asshole, Wen Junhui." Minghao spit out, as Junhui snapped his hips so hard he thought Wonwoo might actually break under him. But Junhui didn't stop, and he threw his head back and laughed, fingernails digging into Wonwoo's skin as he held him in place.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Junhui's voice was breathless and incoherent, and Minghao knew he was close. With a surge of courage, he pulled himself closer to Wonwoo and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, savoring the Korean's moans. And just as he expected, that threw Junhui over the edge and he came into Wonwoo, growling like an animal as he rode his orgasm.

Minghao laughed, shaking his head as he gave Wonwoo another peck. "Well, guess you enjoyed it too." He pat Wonwoo's cheek as he looked up at Junhui, who was stumbling backwards in an attempt not to fall onto Wonwoo on the bed.

Wonwoo pulled Junhui down to lie between them, cuddling his slender body from behind as Junhui looked (slightly embarrassed) at Minghao. "You two are so annoying." Wonwoo exclaimed as he nuzzled Junhui's neck. "Just kiss and make up already."

Junhui and Minghao looked at each other for a moment, perplexed by that suggestion. But before either of them could protest, and without really knowing who initiated it, they were kissing deeply, Junhui subconsciously pulling Minghao towards him and intertwining their legs together, so that he could feel both Wonwoo's and Minghao's heat radiating around him.


End file.
